Legends
by Danica Blazenka
Summary: If Cutter was still alive and the team traveled around the world tracking anomalies together. Loch Ness, Chupacabra, and Sasquatch; what will the team find? More importantly, what might the team find out about each other? Series of one-shots
1. Scotland

**Sorry I have not updated "Professional Affairs" for a month, I am seriously stuck on it. So as some way to make amends:  
****Let me introduce you to my 'i-need-a-break-from-things' project. Each chapter will be its own plot which can stand alone, but the story as a whole can work together.  
Based off of Cutter's revelation that legends all over the world could be the result on anomalies and what the team would have done if Cutter had not been killed.**

Chapter 1: Loch Ness Monster-

"_In 2003, the BBC sponsored a full search of the Loch using 600 separate sonar beams and satellite tracking. The search had enough resolution to pick up a small buoy. No animal of any substantial size was found whatsoever and despite high hopes, the scientists involved in the expedition admitted that this essentially proved the Loch Ness monster was only a __**myth**__."  
~ Courtesy of Wikipedia._

Cutter had announced for his team to meet him in the main room twenty minutes ago. His frustration was rising as him and Lester tapped their feet impatiently. "How long do you think it takes 'em to pack?" Cutter asked him warily. "Considering you have three females in your group and Connor," Lester looked out as if he was doing calculations then stated dryly, "It's going to be a while."

Eventually the group was gathered and ready to go…somewhere. Professor Cutter had been very vague when the team had asked where and why. "I suppose you all want an explanation to where we are all going and why," he began before directing the group's attention to Sarah. "While mapping anomalies we discovered several anomaly sights have corresponded to known crypto zoology sights of today," she stated.

"You're going to Loch Ness in Scotland, and I am sure Mr. Temple can explain why," Lester interjected. "Yea I could but British researchers and scientists have already done several expeditions in the lake and in 2003 they did a massive sweep of the lake, found nothing and confirmed it was all a myth," Connor informed the group.

"They claimed it was a myth, for public's sake. They have actually found something down there but were unsure what to make or do of it until the ARC was created and it's been handed over to us," Lester corrected and Connor did a silent 'yes' as smiled and Abby swore she could have slapped him.

"So we've been reduced to those so-called creature experts on the telly?" Jenny asked, obviously not pleased by the announcement. "Sort of, but you all have government funding," Lester informed her with an eerie smile the group did not like seeing. "And look at it this way," he whispered to her, "Scotland is Cutter's homeland…" but then he trailed off and moved back to his office. "And what the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" she yelled after him.

~o~

Scotland was cold and windy, especially this type of year. Connor for one he was glad that he always wore layers of clothing including scarves and gloves, though he was worried about how Abby was doing. Even though she had a thick down jacket to keep her warm, she once again opted to go with leg stockings and a skirt that she could not be pleased about wearing, especially since she was currently jumping around while rubbing her legs. "Connor," Cutter warned as the young man lost his focus.

"Have you guys found anything?" Jenny asked as she tried to keep herself warm. "Not yet," Connor muttered as he while he walked around the terrain, "We might need to take this to the water." Jenny and Abby both groaned, the last time they had been near the water ended in a disaster with Abby almost being killed. Connor and Cutter saw this and gave both of them reassuring smiles.

"So, does this make you feel home sick, professor?" Connor asked Cutter with dry amusement. "Connor that's so considerate of you. Yes, this roaming hills and freezing temperatures make me reminiscent of home," Cutter answered with sarcasm.

Connor oblivious to his mentor's tone simple went on, "Well, we don't know much about you so it's interesting to be where you came from and learn about you." Jenny's attention perked at Connor's words but dwindled when Cutter stated, "Maybe I'll share some of my customs with you Connor. We can wear traditional kilts and eat haggis," Cutter smiled, Connor grimaced as her turned, and Jenny and Abby tried to hide their amusement.

Time seemed to past slowly as the four team members continued to monitor the area. "I don't see why Sarah and Becker got to stay at the nice hotel while we're out here," Abby grumbled as she inched closer to Connor. 'The nice warm and dry hotel,' she thought irritably. When he just stared at her she just simply shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"It's because Sarah is doing research and there is no reason for Becker to be out here. He'll just draw unnecessary attention with his gun," Cutter explained as he continued to look down at his portable ADD. "Guess you right," Jenny sighed as she looked over the Scottish country side.  
"Did you live anywhere around here, Nick?" she questioned as she noticed how Abby and Connor seemed to be caught up in their own moment. "No, I lived farther south from here before I moved to England," Cutter informed her, not even looking up from his instruments. Jenny felt overwhelmingly cold and she could have sworn the wind had died down.

Connor could not focus on his instruments properly. It wasn't the weather or even the possible scientific discovery – it was a certain blonde girl who was leaning way too close to him. "Abby, is everything alright?" he asked looking up from his device. "Don't know Connor, you tell me. You are the one with the instruments," she plainly stated back while strangely inching over towards him.

"No, Abby. I mean personally with you," he asked as he tried to move away from her. Do not mistake Connor's intentions, he wished nothing more than to snuggle up to Abby but this was unusual behavior for her and he really feared she might be sick and well…he didn't want to catch it!

"Nothing's wrong, Conn," she smiled while using his nickname as she inched even closer to him. "Okay, Abbs," he stated back, "Something is up with you, now, what is it?" he demanded. Maybe something from the future had replaced his Abby with a clone bent on seducing him. Even though that sounded completely ridiculous, even to Connor the way Abby was acting was even more perplexing.

"Alright Connor," she stated with a heavy sigh, "I'll be honest." Connor should have been able to relax at that moment but he feared what she was going to tell him. "I'm so close to you because…" she hesitated and Connor felt himself hold his breath, "… You're so warm." Connor felt like a deflated balloon as air exhaled from his lips and he leaned back. "Really Abby? I'm nothing more to you than a handy…" but his words died as his feet lost traction. "Connor!" Abby screamed as she reached to grab him, unaware she had also lost her footing and was falling with him.

~o~

Jenny and Cutter ran to where Abby and Connor should have been yet found nothing except Connor's device abandoned upon the ground. "Dear god, where could they have gone?" Jenny gasped, fearful for her team mates' lives and the amount of paperwork she would have to fill if they were not found.

Cutter continued to call out both of the youth's names before reaching for his cell phone. "Looks like we're going to need Becker and Dr. Page after all," he muttered as he dialed the number. Jenny nodded solemnly as she continued to look around, "Where on earth could they have gone?"

Connor and Abby weren't exactly on earth anymore; they were technically beneath it. "So, we fell but how do we get back up top?" Connor wondered as he looked around the cavern. "Maybe we should wait. Cutter and Jenny will realize we're gone and will go for help," she stated with an anxious look upon her face. "That is if they know where to look, Abbs," he admitted.

She gave a frustrated sigh before looking around, "Well maybe if we…" but her words strangely died off. "If we what, Abby?" he asked as he turned to face her but he froze. Large bubbles were emerging in the water before them as something began to surface from below.

Becker looked around the area that Jenny and Cutter had claimed Connor and Abby had fallen through. "We'll find them, don't worry," he reassured Sarah and Jenny as him and Cutter suited up. Cutter had found out from locals there were caverns below their positions and figured that was the best place to look for Abby and Connor.

Honestly, Becker had thought when they had found Abby and Connor the two of them would be in some sort of trouble. Connor would be knocked unconscious while Abby was trying to fend something off or Abby would have been knocked unconscious by Connor who was hiding Abby and himself from something. Never in a million years would Becker have guessed what they stumbled upon. However, according to Cutter's smirk, it seems he would have.

Abby was petting a huge sort of dinosaur from a ledge by the water while Connor was feeding it snacks from his knapsack. "It's a plesiosaurus, Cutter," Connor stated with joy as he petted the snout of the creature.

"She seems to be so lonely," Abby said as she hugged the gentle creature around the neck. "Well, we cannot continue to have…did you say her?" Becker asked and all three scientists nodded as if it was obvious. "We might have to move 'her' to the ARC before someone else finds it…er, her," Becker finished as he radioed Sarah and Jenny then his team.

Cutter shook his head in disagreement, "For hundreds of years she's been here and if anyone does come around we can always send them a friendly government warning," Becker seemed questionable about Cutter's statement before the man went on to state, "Beside, do you want to explain to Lester why would probably need an aquarium the size of a stadium and the budget to maintain it?" Becker solemnly nodded in agreement.

Abby said her tearful goodbye to Nessie as Connor pulled her away. "Come on Abbs, our nice dry flat is waiting for us," he smiled. Yet when she did not smile in return he continued, "We can always visit her when and if we get vacation time," her offered. Abby gave her signature smile as she asked, "Really?" Connor grinned as he hugged her close, "Yes, a proper vacation with a Loch Ness monster. It would be perfect for us."

A.N.: **It really helps writing something that doesn't contain theories or formulas once in a while.  
It was strange using Wikipedia for me. I know some people are on there all the time but college and high school has beaten into me not to use it, ever! So it was hard actually using the site for 'research'. I know nothing about the Loch Ness monster other than it is not in the united stated. **

**So bear with me while I figure out Wikipedia and crypto legends; feel free to critic anything I did wrong in a review. **_**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**_


	2. England

Part two: **This chapter is a 'slight' crossover between Primeval and Destination Truth; a show from SyFy – an American channel that also showed Primeval for a short period. Just one question kicked off this short: "What does Jenny Lewis hate the most?"  
Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Beast of Dartmoor –

The England valleys and hills were cold yet the team felt it was not from the temperature. One would not expect for the vivid green and picturesque forest to give off such an eerie vibe or to hold such horrendous terror.

"We are in beautiful Dartmoor in the center of Devon, England whilst searching for…" yet the host would not be able to finish his statement for the television cameras because the next thing that could be heard was, "Connor, watch out!"

The film crew and investigators quickly rushed to the spot of vocal distress to witness a large black beast run off into the forest while a short blonde tried to assist a brunette and bloody male. "God, Connor…are you alright?" Abby asked full of concern. "I'll be alright Abbs but I can't believe I let that damn beast get away," Connor said as he brushed the dirt and bits of moss off his slacks. "Let the best get away? Connor, you could have been killed! You should have just let the hell hound go," Abby stated while being obviously annoyed.

"Hell hound?" A man gasped as he approached Abby and Connor with two other people followed by a camera man. "Well, ah…" Connor stuttered as he tried to regain some control over his confusion, "It looked like one. As in what Sir Arthur Conan Doyle described them in his books," he covered with a smile. "Who are you guys?" Abby asked with frustration and signature glare.

"Yea, we're researches from a television on the SyFy channel," he stated while pointing to the group. "So you're…a scientist?" Abby asked, silently hoping, while Connor continued to stare. "Actually, I'm just a television host, but we try to be scientific," Josh smiled. "Oh bloody hell; you're Josh Gates from Destination Truth!" Connor exclaimed as he finally woken from his stupor. "Yea, so, what about you guys?" the man, Mike, asked them. "We are…researchers from London…" Abby began as she stared warily at Connor. She should have realized later as she scolded herself that since the people came from a channel called SyFy, Connor had probably seen their show.

"So, tell us more about this hell hound," Josh began to press the too as the camera man began to focus in. "Well…ah…" Abby began before she was cut off. "What is going on here?"

Jenny Lewis was definitely not pleased to see two of her coworkers with a group of unfamiliar people in front of a camera. "Bloody hell…" she whispered under her breath as she stalked towards them.

'I could kill those two, at the very least I could kill Connor,' Jenny swore as she watched her supposed 'technology managing genius practically drool over the group with the camera man. "They're from a show Connor watched regularly about creatures…" Abby tried to explain as Connor chatted with the host.

Jenny could feel her anger boiling over as she marched over to the group. "I'm sorry but this is a government investigation so could you and your silly little camera please go and let our researchers get back to work?" she requested in the most pleasant voice she could muster. "Well, we are also looking for answers and…" Josh began before being cut off.

"No, you are looking for some story for your show." Jenny stated matter of factly as she placed her hands on her hips.  
"Well, we are. So for the camera could you please stated what government offices you work for…I'm sorry, I didn't quit catch your name?" Josh stated as the camera focuses.  
"Because I did not throw it," Jenny replied harshly, "Now, **We** are actually doing work here so go…now," she reasserted before going back to Connor and promptly grasping him by his dorky ear.  
Jenny then walked back to base camp with Abby and Connor in tow after she stated some parting words, "Just so you know, Mr. Gates, I can have you kicked out of this country if you hinder our investigation any further!"

"Well, with little help from some government officials who shall be unnamed and not filmed, our investigation was into the Dartmoore beast was left to the unsolved file as something was there in the hilly lands of England but no one could say for sure if it was indeed a beast from hell. This is Josh Gates for Destination truth…signing off," he finished before signaling for the camera to cut.

Later…

"Oh, it's adorable," Jenny exclaimed as the large black lion-like creature continued to purr against her stocking clad leg. "Yes, it does have some sense of cute-ness about it," Abby admitted as she petted it upon its head. "I believe it's a futuristic evolution of the zoo lion we know today. Possible adapted for the urban environment and got stuck here in the forest," Connor tried to explain as he took notes.

"Well, let's take it back to the ARC so people can stop hunting for it," Jenny suggested. "Like that television show?" Abby guessed and could not help but wince as Jenny fumed. "Especially from people who host god-awful television shows on the science fiction network!"

**I want to thank ****InGenworker**** for being generous enough to find some legends so I can continue writing. I am only aware of a few pop-culture legends such as the Sasquatch and Chupacabra.  
Next 'chapter' will be posted around Halloween since I'm done with papers, testing and stuff for a while. : )  
Thank you for reading and please review.**

**p.s. If you did not get the answer to the question from the story, it was cameras, especially cameras of television stations that specialize finding what the team tries to hide. It's a PR nightmare for her, poor Jenny. **


	3. Mexico

Part three:** Now we head to Mexico! Let's see what adventures and mishaps the team shall find this time. A lot more Connor/ Abby in this chapter; probably more of Connor than some might like. What am I saying- everyone likes more of Connor. Hope you enjoy! (personally, love how this chapter turned out)**

Chapter 3: La Chupacabra de Mexico -

Connor and Abby awoke early that morning as they got ready for the airport. "How many hours difference is there between England and Central America?" Abby wondered as she made arrangements for their pets. "Um…I think about…five or six hours ahead of us," Connor stated as he moved the luggage to the SUV waiting outside.

"So, do you know exactly where we're headed to?" Connor asked the team as they finished loaded up. "No clue, as usual," Jenny stated with a glare towards Cutter. "It'll be a surprise," he smiles as he climbed into the vehicle. "Really? A 'surprise'?" Jenny squeaked, "If its somewhere cold as bloody hell again, I'm going to put you in a lot of pain Nick Cutter," she threatened.

Connor and Abby sunk back into their seats as Becker and Sarah tried to look out the windows with all their intention. "Well, hope you did not pack for somewhere cold because it's not," Cutter announced to the group as they headed towards the airport.

It was almost unbearably hot as they headed to the center of the city. Actually, it reminded Connor a lot of Abby's flat except for the abnormally thick smoked atmosphere. "Alright, if you need water or to wash anything, please, I'm warning you to use bottled water," Cutter warned the group.

"And don't eat anything that has been washed with water here,either," Jenny added as they headed towards a smaller town. "As long as we're out of this smoke," Abby demanded as she grasped Connor's arm when they went over a bump.

"I thought Mexico City was supposed to be picturesque?" Sarah asked as they continued down the dirt road. "According to their tourism department, it is," Cutter stated with dry amusement. "But we're not staying in the city, are we?" Connor asked and Cutter nodded in agreement from the rear view mirror. "We're staying in the outer limits of the city near farming villages," he informed the group. Jenny felt all her enthusiasm drain as she could only guess why and where exactly they would have to stay.

"Cutter, I hate to ask but what creature are we exactly looking for?" Connor spoke warily. "The Chupacabra, I believe it is pronounced," he replied. "We're searching for a monstrous goat eater?" Jenny and Connor squeaked or gasped, it was hard to tell in the cramped vehicle. All Cutter could do was smile.

~o~

The whole day had been a disaster. Cutter had used the matrix to predict an anomaly in Mexico and they had no problem finding the creature in the country side. It was trying to capture and deal with the futuristic furless canine that had been the issue.

Sarah, Cutter and Connor had tried to set a trap for the creature. Their plan ended up failing in true Scooby-Doo style as Connor got caught in the trap. They eventually sent the mangy canine back into the anomaly and locked it after it tried to attack Abby.

Connor and Abby were exhausted and decided to go to a local bar for at least a lager. The cantina did not have lagers or any alcoholic beverage they recognized however, the bartender there suggested they tried a strange amber colored liquid - tequila. Both Abby and Connor had never seen nor tried the foreign drink before. After some coaxing from Abby, a very reluctant Connor tried some tequila with her.

~o~

Abby woke the next morning with a serious hangover, who would know tequila was so strong? She sure hadn't. Now she thought it was probably a bad idea to convince Connor to try it with her.

With a groan, Abby wrapped the sheet tighter around her slim frame as she rolled over into something warm and hard. As first she just continued to nudge whatever it was only to have to move back towards her. It was only when it growled in protest that did she stop and finally open her eyes. She was met with a half naked Connor lying on his stomach next to her.

For the first time she lifted the sheets to see that she was, in fact, naked. Abby couldn't help but wonder how she managed not noticed or how she ended up this way. She quickly drew more of the sheet tighter around her. Yet, as she drew more sheets to cover herself, she had to use the sheets that were covering Connor.

Unfortunately as she did, it caused the sheets to be drawn off of Connor's body. Abby was shocked to find that Connor was not half naked as she originally thought but was completely butt naked in bed beside her. She let her eyes wander down his bare back all the way down his naked ass and muscular legs.

Even though Abby had seen Connor all the time in their flat in just his boxers, it had been at least a year since then. Now Abby could see the entire effect anomaly work and dinosaur chasing had down to his body. His body looked toned with subtle muscles, and Abby would have never noticed any of this since Connor always kept himself hidden under layers of clothing.

Grim thoughts popped into her mind and Abby hoped she had not slept with him. It would most certainly ruin their friendship and Abby could not bare losing him. She needed to wake him before the team found them both in such a situation.

"Connor," she whispered harshly as she again tried to nudge him awake. Connor just continued to whimper in protest. "Please, Abbs, five more minutes," he muttered as he snuggled deeper into the pillow. Abby rolled her eyes; she guessed she should be glad he didn't call her 'mother'.

"Connor," she pleaded, "You need to wake up, please." Somehow that got Connor's attention as he awoke to see Abby clutching a sheet to her body. "Abby, why are you in my bed?" he asked, still in a sleepy daze. "One way or another we ended up in bed together last night and we're naked, Connor," she informed him sternly.

Connor's eyes went wide and he tried to sit up. Unfortunately, he rolled over into sitting position and right off the bed with a load thump unto the floor. This also allowed Abby to view the whole front of his body – all the way from his head down to his…er, waist. Of course, she couldn't help herself but to look at everything with a surprised wide-eyed expression.

Abby eventually turned away as she felt blood rush to her cheeks. She had just seen Connor naked, could she still think they possibly might maintain a normal 'just friends' relationship? She would try as she turned away and coughed, "Connor," she warned cautiously.

Quickly, Connor jumped up as he grabbed a pillow off the bed to cover himself. Just as he started to try to somehow explain, a knock came to the door. Well, more like a bang with forced entry, "Connor? Abby? Are you two…alright?" a masculine voice asked with deep confusion.

Connor turned around to face the rest of his team. Sarah stood baffled along with Becker while Jenny and Cutter seemed to have mixed amused expressions of their face. "We can explain," Connor began before Abby made her presence know.

"No, we can't, Connor," she stated dryly. "We can't?" he asked as his voice rose to near soprano. "Unless you can remember last night since I can't, then no, Connor, we can't explain," she explained as she gathered up the sheet to move into the bathroom. "Right," Connor admitted as he donned a pained expression to the rest of the group.

~o~

Stifled laughs and whispered comments could be heard as the team loaded up their vehicle. Cutter explained how tequila was notorious for its potency, and Abby could literally feel the shame on her face. She couldn't image how Connor felt, especially since everyone on the team saw his unclothed backside.

Yet, Connor seemed to go on as normal unless Abby was near and she knew he blamed her for the whole incident. "Listen, Connor, I'm…" "Abby, I'm sorry," he told her, beating her to the apology. Abby just stared at him, he was sorry? "Please don't kick me out of the flat," he added with sincere fear in his eyes.

"Why would I kick you out of our flat, Conn?" she had to know why he was sorry. Spiking drinks was something Connor would never do so other than that Abby could not think of anything he should apologize for. "I embarrassed you in front of the whole team. I can't remember last night to give you a proper explanation and I'm so terribly sorry," he explained.

Abby sighed in understanding, it was so typical Connor. "Connor, I convinced you to drink the tequila in the first place. You have nothing to apologize for," she informed him but when he just stared at her she reassured him, "And no, I will not be kicking you out of the flat," and Connor's shoulder's relaxed.

"Thank you," he whispered as they finished packing the last of their luggage. "You know," he stated, "I remember us dancing. It was nice," he admitted. "Yea, me too," she agreed with a smile. "We could go ask that bartender what and if anything happened that night, if you want," Connor offered. "How about we just leave this a mystery, Conn?" she offered in return and he nodded as they entered the vehicle. Both Abby and Connor were equally excited that they were going home and far away from any tequila.

Maybe it was best if they did not mention their time in Mexico, especially since the rest of the team was sure to never let them forget any time soon.

A.N.: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter despite how vague I was. I am not one able to write 'smut', 'slashes' or romance so I thought it best to keep it that way. Seriously, I just can't picture it in my mind so I can't write it.  
You know, it is possible that nothing happened between the two. Though I'm sure almost of the audience reading this are going to assume something did. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
